


Turning Twelve

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch is turning twelve and has a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was laying in bed. Tomorrow he turned twelve, old enough to take Tessarae. His little brother Garrett was sound asleep next to him. He slipped out of his bed to talk to his mother.

“Hi Sweetheart.” His Mom said.

“I’m getting big for that Mom.”

“Not for me. Can’t sleep? I don’t have any more food. I can make some tea though.

“I’m not hungry.”

His mother shook her head. “You’re a terrible liar Haymitch Abernathy. A boy your age is always hungry even in the Capitol.

“Mom, no one is hungry in the Capitol.”

“Yes, they are…the only difference is their mothers can take better care of them.”

He touched her cheek. “Mom….no one could take better care of us. You’re the one who doesn’t eat enough.

“I’m fine. I’m not getting any taller.”

Haymitch frowned. “Garrett’s small for his age.”

His mother shook her head. “He’s all right. He’s a little shorter than you were at that age but you have your father’s height.”

“I hope that’s all I have.” Haymitch mumbled.

“Haymitch.”

“Mom, he was a drunk. 

‘He’s dead Sweetheart. You should be respectful of your parents.

“I’m very respectful to the only parent that ever took care of me.

His mother sighed and picked up some sewing. “If you’re not hungry, why can’t you sleep?

“I want to go to the Justice Building tomorrow.”

“Absolutely not. I can get more washing and…

“Mom there aren’t enough hours in the day. Besides you’re already working for everyone who can afford to pay. Most everyone in town. It’s not enough though. I should sign up for Tessarae.

His mother started to rocking in the chair, a sure sign she was losing her temper.

“I don’t want you to do it Haymitch. 

“I know Mom. Did you take Tessarae?

The chair was rocking faster. “My mother forbid me to take it.”

“That’s not what I asked. Did you sign up for it?”

She glared at him. “You’re too clever for your own good. “My mother beat me with a belt but yes….I did sign up for it.

Haymitch nodded. “So is that what’s going to happen to me tomorrow?

“Is there a chance that it would change your mind? She asked.

“No.”

She slowed her rocking. “Then….no. I’m not going to punish you for being hungry. If you’re determined to sign up for yourself then I can’t and won’t try to stop you.

“Thanks Mom. What if I sign up for Garrett?

“Haymitch….

“Mom…..if we have the grain your money will go further and we can buy more food. 

“That’s so many entries. 

“Not really.”

She frowned. “Well……I can’t deny that money would go further and you’re not wrong. He is little. I would never ask you but if you are willing to do it he can take over for himself when he turns twelve.

He had no intention of letting his litter brother ever take Tessarae but he just said. “Okay, Mom. Goodnight.

“Haymitch. She called after him Promise me you’re only going to sign up for you and Garrett.

He shrugged. “I don’t want to lie to you Mom. I’m going to sign up for you too.

“Haymitch Abernathy..I will get your father’s belt and…

“Mom, I can’t stop you. You also can’t stop me from signing up for my family. We can both be unhappy tomorrow but it’s not going to change anything.

She started rocking very quickly in her chair and said sharply. “Go to bed Haymitch.’

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight Mom. 

She grabbed his hand. “Sweetheart. You’re growing into a fine young man. I just wish it wasn’t happening so fast.

“I’ll be fine, besides it’s less entries than if Dad were still alive. He’d make me sign up for him.”

His mother blinked back tears because she knew he was right.


End file.
